Flabelo
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: O código dos leques funcionou muito bem, mas estragou tudo o mais. / One-shot - InoSaku Friendship - UA / Fanfic comemorativa! 1 ano de Otowa Nekozawa no FF.


_Naruto _não pertence a mim, esta fã que tão somente encontrou aqui uma forma de homenagear seus personagens favoritos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Flabelo**_ -

* * *

.

* * *

_Mais do que um instrumento para amenizar o calor, era também um símbolo de status e o lápis principal de um código completamente falho._

_Pois códigos não são códigos quando todos, todos, os dominam._

* * *

.

- Ino?

- ...

- Ino – Hinata insistiu – O que está fazendo?

Ela deu um movimento mínimo – olhar para a amiga – enquanto o resto de seu corpo seguia na mesma posição em que esteve nos, pelo menos, últimos vinte minutos. Ino nunca foi de ficar parada por muito tempo. Não sentada na beira da cama tal qual uma estátua buda prestes a cair de um penhasco. Indecisão entre saltar para flutuar ou saltar para se deixar cair.

- Nada. – Respondeu. E fazer nada é que era o problema.

- Lembra do que prometi? Já está pronto. – Hinata puxou de imediato um assunto e sorriu, com a intenção descarada de tirar a Yamanaka daquela circunspecção.

Conseguiu.

- Ei! Eu já não disse _um milhão de vezes_ que hoje era a minha vez?!

O quarto ficou vazio, mas Ino se esqueceu de apagar a luminária. Que apenas deixava claro o que parecia ser um leque sobre a mesinha.

.

- Neji-nii-san ligou hoje...

- Grande novidade... Isso está uma delícia!... E a família?

- Na mesma. Ou seja, bem, né? – Hinata passou o garfo pelo brownie. Apenas. – O que eu faço para ele parar de ficar ligando de cinco horas como se eu não soubesse me virar sozinha?...

- Em primeiro lugar – Lá vai! Estilo conselheira amorosa em ação! – aperte o como uma laranja para ele finalmente dizer o que quer tanto dizer mas que não diz por causa daquele orgulho idiota. Em segundo, se imponha e não o deixe te subestimar. Claro, você não precisa virar sua personalidade ao avesso para conseguir isso. – Hinata respondeu com um monossílabo. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia a Yamanaka falar isso – E o Shika-kun?

- Nem sinal. Ele não ligou para o telefone do seu quarto não?

- Não...

Que era estranho ele não ligar, era. Mas mais estranho ainda era só ter notado isso agora e Ino se sentiu mal por isso. Na última vez, não esperara nem cinco minutos após o horário estipulado pelas rotinas, e isso é o que sua personalidade sinalizava como prática para tal situação. Será que estava _retrocedendo_?

- Vocês estão avançando! – Hinata sorriu – "Shika-kun".

- Hã?... Ah, é! – Ino abriu a boca de forma exagerada para os próprios padrões – Mas se aquele frouxo não entrar em contato comigo até daqui a uma hora, ele que se prepare!

Sim. E Ino imaginou uma boa de uma cena. Emparedaria-o. Exagerou cada detalhe como que para sentir a maciez da realidade entre os dedos. Várias vezes, gabava-se, em silêncio, de ter conseguido ser bem-sucedida no amor antes da sua agora melhor amiga Hinata, que tinha tudo para largar na frente nessa questão.

-...

-...

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – A Hyuuga inquiriu.

- Nada. – Um pouco mais e isso acabaria virando resposta padrão – Nada de importante.

- Ino, você está calada desde que chegou hoje de tarde. E se enfurnou no quarto. – Hinata falou – Você viu a Sakura?

O rosto de Ino ficou mais branco do que já estava.

- Eu não a vejo há meses! – Ino se conteve, em seguida, surpresa por ter se exaltado – Não tem nada com ela.

- ...

- Eu acho. – Um pouco mais de silêncio e Ino prosseguiu – Remexi lixo hoje.

E, ante o olhar espantado de Hinata, sorriu.

– Quem diria... Me imagine diante de um tambor de lixo e metendo as mãos lá dentro!

- M-mas por quê?!

- Vamos terminar de comer isso primeiro, que está muito gostoso! – Ino se apressou em mudar de assunto – Daqui a pouco, eu te mostro.

Ou seja, não me amole.

Por enquanto. Sem saber de Hinata continuava a observando, e provavelmente estava, Ino foi comendo seu pedaço mais e mais lentamente. Achou-se realmente muito pálida ao encontrar seu reflexo no vidro da mesa, e isso a lembrou de uma daquelas histórias macabras do Poe*. A única diferença é que ela não estava tão resoluta quanto o personagem de lá. Nunca esteve e sentia-se andar em círculos, arrastando o que quer que houvesse pelo caminho.

Como promessas são promessas, Ino apenas postergou o momento ao fazer Hinata ajudá-la a lavar (toda) a louça. Como que para se defender de algo, apagou primeiro a luminária ao chegar e só então fez _clik_ no interruptor. Hinata, meio incomodada por causa da lâmpada nova do quarto – que era muito forte – foi direto aonde estava o objeto de estampa tradicional, todo quebrado.

- Foi você? – Hinata falou, segurando uma das palhetas do leque.

- Eu já encontrei assim. Lembra que eu disse que estava no lixo? – Só então, Ino se afastou da porta – Mas... pode não ser o dela.

- É igualzinho.

Houve um tempo em que Sakura cismou de colecionar leques, o que Ino cismou de ser _brega _mais por outros motivos do que por isso mesmo. E, quanto mais sabia que a amiga se irritava com isso, mais a Haruno fazia questão de bradar seu plano espalhafatoso de cobrir paredes inteiras só com leques, de todas as cores e tamanhos. Se o leque que agora tinha consigo alguma vez tiver sido de Sakura, ele foi o único que ela realmente colocou na coleção.

- Não consigo imaginá-la se desfazendo disso. – Hinata continuou – A Sakura sempre...

- Não é dela! – Ino foi categórica – O tambor era só a uns 500m da casa dela mas é impossível que ela vá se dar ao trabalho de caminhar até aquela lixeira se havia tantas mais por perto, eu acho.

- Você sabe onde a Sakura mora agora?!...

"_Droga!..._", Ino sentiu como se tivesse sido pega em travessura séria.

- Talvez... – Hinata hesitou – Talvez fosse melhor você ir lá verificar.

E esperou Ino dizer algo.

- Isso não é dela. – Ino finalmente reiterou – Pra quê?

- Você nunca vai ter certeza se não for lá.

- É só um leque, Hina!

E Ino se sentiu frustrada consigo mesma. Era uma mulher inteligente e, apesar do respeito, queria ter conseguido mentir para Hinata. Mas jamais conseguiria fazê-lo se o assunto envolvesse pessoas que foram muito importantes. Para o bem ou para o mal.

De repente, sentiu sua companheira de casa apertar-lhe as mãos.

- Bom, faça o que quiser mas... Por favor, me prometa que você vai ficar melhor amanhã.

- ...

- Resolva isso.

O telefone tocou.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Eu sempre fico bem. – Ino notara, mas deixou –o tocar de novo – Mas não vou lá. – E correu para atender. – Moshi moshi?

Finalmente era o Nara. Enquanto Ino se jogava na cama para ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas dele, Hinata ficou na mesinha, olhos presos no leque quebrado. A Yamanaka notou e se esforçou ao máximo para evitar que mais alguém a achasse, talvez, distante.

Combinou de saírem juntos no dia seguinte, ao final da tarde.

.

.

Definitivamente, Ino não apreciava a perspectiva de chegar do trabalho e encontrar a casa vazia. Era feriado para o comércio, e Hinata, sem nada para fazer, resolveu exercitar seu lado caseiro: Indo almoçar com a família. Provavelmente, passaria o resto do dia lá, sob o olhar atento e cheio de amor do primo-que-nunca-confessa-seus-sentimentos. Por outro lado, ir a qualquer lugar também não era uma escolha, mesmo se este fosse outro dia. Ino nunca foi de visitar locadoras, sorveterias, lojas quaisquer sozinha. Era moça de bando. Do tipo que não conseguia nem se imaginar gastando tempo em um cantinho de mundo.

Decidiu simplesmente andar por aí. Seguiu o rumo de casa só por hábito.

Vez ou outra, olhava para qualquer direção que fosse, capturando detalhes. Aquele prédio pequeno, perto da esquina, fica bonito visto deste ângulo. Haviam tantas árvores mesmo daquele lado? Mas até isso ganhava ares de tortura. Ino sentiu vontade de falar do que via, mas virava para o lado e, quanto encontrava alguém, era só mais um rosto-sem-nome. Talvez devesse mesmo ir para casa, apesar dos pesares. Ino já observara muitas coisas antes, assim, vagueando e sem estar com alguém. Mas desta vez era diferente. Como se todos a tivessem abandonado. Ou tivessem ficado amnésicos e se esquecido de sua existência.

Amaldiçoou aquele leque, estava assim por causa dele. Não cumpriu o prometido à Hinata, pois acordara se sentindo pior do que ontem. Conseguira trabalhar mais eficientemente hoje, só por causa de uma sensação de pendências eternas. E o assunto seguiu rodando, rodando e rodando tanto por sua cabeça que Ino, meio por causa disso mas também por hábito, passou pela frente da casa de Sakura, desta vez sem notar isso.

Quando deu por si, a plaquinha com os nomes dos moradores estava bem ao seu lado. A moça quase que por inércia atravessou a rua para se acomodar no vão entre duas outras casas e observar. Porém, lutou contra isso. E se o leque fosse mesmo de Sakura e alguém não chegasse naquele portão à 13h30 e...

- ...!

Por pouco, Ino não gritou. E saber daquela forma que já eram 13h30 não a deixou menos assustada. O carro prata estava olhando para ela. Outro par de olhos, lá dentro, fazia o mesmo. A moça caminhou para o lado quando o portão começou a abrir. Sasuke não olhou para ela enquanto entrava.

Só voltou a fazê-lo quando o veículo já estava desligado e estacionado. Como sempre, olhar de quem supostamente pode virar ao avesso uma pessoa só para constatar que ela _não era boa o suficiente_, seja em que sentido for. Nisso ele não mudara. E ele não fechou o portão até agora.

E Ino pensou que já devia ter ido embora. Fugido, pronto. Ela ainda estava lá depois que ele pegou mais algo no carro e voltou a olhar para ela.

- Você não vai entrar? – Perguntou, seco.

- Ah...

Isso também. Essa mania de ficar calado.

.

Ser stalker da ex-melhor amiga foi fundamental para provar algo que Ino já sabia. Sasuke foi a primeira pessoa que a fez desejar desbravar o corpo (e a alma) de alguém, o que não significa que esta seria também a última. Ele já era bonito, ficou ainda melhor. E só. Tanto que a atenção de Ino passou logo ao interior da casa assim que cruzara a porta da frente.

Sakura dizia e repetia que queria morar em uma casa moderna, ocidental. E aquele lugar só não era mais tradicionalista porque o próprio impunha seus limites. Mas estava tudo lá: A madeira, a mesa bem baixa, os poucos quadros de pinturas etéreas e o leque, logo acima de onde devia haver uma espada que com certeza nunca foi usada.

- Uma dama sem leque é como um cavaleiro sem espada...

- Hn?

- Eu e ela tínhamos lido isso em algum lugar. – Ino sorriu, relembrando as duas a redor de um livro sobre costumes antigos.

- Vou chamá-la. – Os passos dele voltando a ecoar no piso de madeira. – Fique aí. – Falou como se fosse uma ordem.

"_O quê?!_"

- Sakura! – Ouviu-o chamar.

Ino olhava para o lado, trêmula. Sasuke já entrara no corredor e pronunciou mais uma vez o nome da esposa, agora mais baixo, decerto já tendo a encontrado. A Yamanaka olhou rápida para uma almofada da mesinha e sentou nela. Fazia tempo que não experimentava uma dessas... Já havia descoberto o que queria. O leque continuava lá e não aconteceu nada que fizesse o casal não mais morar junto. Podia ir embora, mas passaram a chave na grade e Sakura apareceria a qualquer momento. Tinha a sensação – exagerada, Ino era ciente disso – de que não sairia viva dalí.

Mas, por outro lado...

Só que enfim Sasuke voltou, desta vez com a mulher à sua frente. Ino surpreendeu-se um pouco ao vê-la vestida como uma assalariada – imaginou que ela estaria com um avental, mesmo que ainda assim trabalhasse fora – mesmo que isso fizesse todo o sentido. Ela sempre teve uma personalidade forte, e muitas vezes era ela quem estava naquele carro, saindo ou chegando. Ino se levantou.

Não soube o que fazer. Pensou em apertar-lhe a mão, mas isso parecia tão impessoal e ao mesmo tempo... Não, Sakura devia ser uma completa estranha, apesar de aparentemente ter mudado menos ainda. Ino havia congelado, de pé, diante da outra. Mas agora era tão tarde demais que não havia sequer vontade de fugir. A única alternativa era dar o passo seguinte.

- E-eu já estava pensando em ver onde é que você se meteu. – Sakura começou – Sua porquinha! – Sorriu.

A última coisa que Ino pensou foi que aquilo parecia tão ilógico...

E abraçou a amiga tão logo ela se moveu para fazer o mesmo.

- Eu também!... – Deixou as lágrimas abrirem caminho.

Sasuke apenas observava as duas se resolverem assim, sem quaisquer palavras. Porém, logo saiu para a cozinha, Misako precisava preparar um chá para elas conversarem em paz. Enquanto isso, Ino e Sakura enfim se soltaram e, surpresa com o quanto os olhos uma da outra estavam vermelhas, se sentaram e começaram a tentar tocar para frente a roda da vida.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Não sei ao certo porquê até agora eu não fiz algo com a Sakura e a Ino aqui, mas eu tinha certeza que isso era o melhor que eu podia fazer para fechar 1 ano de FF. Na verdade, o aniversário seria no dia em que pus o meu perfil aqui, mas é mais simbólico quando o dia é o da publicação da 1ª fanfic. Aliás, tirem um tempo para lerem _A Diferença_, a pioneirinha. É uma ShikaIno muito fofa!

_Quem não deixar reviews não ganha bolo!_

.

**N/A²:** Apesar do sumário de _A Diferença_ dizer que a fanfic está lá desde 12/12/2011, ela foi publicada pela primeira vez no dia 9 e deletada para correções – Somente por amadorismo da Otowa aqui, que não sabia que existia uma coisa chamada "Replace/Update Chapter"! Então, é hoje mesmo, gente!

.

*Edgar Allan Poe, escritor americano e um grande nome da literatura, com seus livros de suspense e mistério. Também foi crítico literário e poeta.


End file.
